


What Magic Can't Change

by Squoosestiel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, I love my boy believe me, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Please Don't Hate Me, Post canon, There's sheith if you squint, and if you squint harder there's shklance, and its gonna be even angstier, i just, im gonna make a second part to this probably, im sorry, keith stans don't come for me, yannow?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squoosestiel/pseuds/Squoosestiel
Summary: Keith gets seriously injured while on a marmora mission, and even Allura's Magic can't fix the damage





	What Magic Can't Change

Imagine if keith gets severely injured on a marmora mission and lance freaks out and shiro freaks out and everyone starts freaking out and then lance gets everyone to calm down and lance tells shiro he should go to him because they were obviously really close but he says it kind kf sadly and then adds in "All I ever did was make fun of him." and he has tears welling up in his eyes. Shiro tells Lance to come with him and they both go together and Lance is trying really hard to keep himself together because Shiro is doing such a good job of holding it together and Lance is trying so hard and hes sitting in the back of blacks cockpit and then he eventually cant hold it back anymore and he starts crying. Then Shiro hears a sob from behind him, so he puts black in auto pilot and goes over to him and sees that lance is crying and he hugs him and comforts him and then shiro starts crying too and theyre both crying together while the lion flies them to where keith is. Then they finally get there and both lance and shiro have dried their eyes and they walk in and when lance sees keith he has to step bavk out into the hallway and throws up, and then he starts crying more. And shiro just freezes in place cause he cant even comprehend what hes seeing. Keiths face is swelled beyond recognition, his arm is clearly broken, as in the lower arm itself is almost bent in half, he has a huge gash on his side, his leg is barely intact, and his head is bleeding. There are also definitely several internal injuries. 

\---  
Shiro stood there, frozen in shock, just staring at Keith's mangled, broken body. Lance had already run out of the room at the sight of him, and thrown up outside of the room. He hadn't come back in.

"What... happened?" Shiro said, just barely above a whisper, but the marmora memeber near him still heard.

"Explosion. He tried to get a team member out, but instead he got caught in the worst of the blast." He said, without much emotion in his voice. Shiro didn't recognize him, but it didn't matter.

"Is he stable enough to transport him?" Shiro looked up, hopeful that the answer would be yes. The look on the galra's face said otherwise. 

"Most likely not, and even if he is, he will likely not recover fully." The blade said, not making eye contact.

"We have healing pods. He should make a full recovery in those." Shiro said, knowing in the back of his mind even the pods on the castle couldn't perform miracles, and Keith would need one to ever recover all the way.

"Even ic he does survive the trip to the castle, to what extent will he be able to heal?" The marmora memeber said gravely.

Shiro inhaled deeply, and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes as he shakily exhaled. 

"Is there anything we can do?" Lance said quietly. He was standing in the door frame looking dejectedly at the ground.

"Not likely. Not unless you have some sort of magic." The marmora member replied coldly, still not moving from his spot on the wall.

"Magic? Magic! Allura has that!" Lance perked up, sounding so hopeful Shiro hated that he would have to break that hope.

"Lance-" Shiro started, but Lance jumped in before he could finish his thought. 

"We should contact her, maybe she can do something!" The hope in Lance's voice was so immense, Shiro couldn't deny him.

"Sure, couldn't hurt." Shiro responded with fake optimism. 

He walked back to his lion with Lance and contacted the princess.

"Shiro? Lance? What's wrong? Is everything all right? How is Keith?" Allura's voice was panicked, the questions coming out rapid fire.

"Keith is in pretty bad shape and-" shiro started, before Lance interjected.

"Wve were thinking that since you've got that weird magic stuff maybe... that could heal him." Lance said, his voice starting hopeful, but dwindling in confidence of the situation as he continued.

"I could certainly try. How bad is he? Can't you just bring him to the castle and put him in a pod?" The princess crossed her arms and brought them close to her chest. She was the picture of calm, except for her rapidly tapping fingers and the deeply worried look in her eyes.

"He wouldn't survive the trip. He's really messed up. I'm surprised he's even still breathing." Shiro replied, trying to hold his resolve that was slowly but surely slipping away. 

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, I barely recognized him when I walked in the room." Shiros voice was wavering, and he was trying so hard to stay strong but, fuck, it hurt.

"I will come down and see what I can do, but I can't guarantee anything."

With that, the call ended, and Shiro and Lance went back to the room where Keith was. Shiro looked at Keith and then to the blade. He was still standing in the same spot. 

"Is he-" Shiro didn't finish the question. 

"He is still alive if that's what you're asking" The blade replied bluntly. Shiro released a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

"That's good. I contacted the princess. She may be able to do something." Shiro was obviously not overly optimistic, but he was hopeful nonetheless.

The blade member nodded, and Shiro turned and walked out, meeting Lance in the hall. He was looking at the ground, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Lance to look up. Lance looked at up at him for a moment before looking back to the ground. Shiro goes to say something, but Lance speaks first.

"He's not gonna make it is he?" All the optimism he had earlier seemed to disappear, and the reality of the situation had hit him. 

"Lance-" Shiro started, but he didn't quite know what to say, so instead he pulled Lance into his arms, and held him close to his chest. 

Lance started shaking in his arms, and Shiro rubbed circles into his back, placing his chin on Lance's head. 

"It's gonna be okay. I promise." Shiro tried to comfort Lance, but he wasn't sure he believed himself.

Shiro didn't say anything after that, he just kept rubbing circles into Lance's back. At some point, Shiro started crying too, but he didntb

Eventually, Lance stopped shaking, and Shiro pressed his lips to the crown of his head and smoothed his hair down. Lance pulled away, still staying in Shiro's embrace, and looked at him. Shiro moved his hands wiped away Lance's tears and cupped his cheeks.

"Whatever happens, everything is going to be okay." Shiro said reassuringly, speaking as much to Lance as he is to himself. Lance smiled sadly, and reached up to wipe away the tears on Shiro's cheek. Shiro smiled back as he reached up and touched Lance's hand.

The sound of a door slamming alerted to Allura's entrance, and startled Shiro and Lance enough that they jumped apart. They immediately found each other's hands again once they realized it was just Allura and not an enemy they'd have to fight. 

"I got here as fast as I could. How is he?" Allura asked, breathless.

"Not good but, not dead." Shiro replied, a nervous breathy laugh coming out of his lips.

"Where is he? I want to see what I can do, if I can do anything." The only way you would know if Allura was panicking is if you were watching her nervous eyes and twitching fingers. Shiro pointed to the room and she walked in. Shiro and Lance followed after.

Allura froze briefly at the sight of Keith, unprepared for just how bad Keith's condition actually was. She recovered quickly however, and continued the rest of the way into the room.

"What- what exactly happened?" Allura asked the blade member, who still hadn't moved from his spot on the wall.

"Explosion." His voice was flat, but his answer was enough to satisfy the princess. 

She did a physical scan of him with the sensor in the arm of her armor, needing to see the full extent of his injuries. Her face paled when the results came up on the screen.

"These injuries... it's a miracle he's even still alive right now as we speak." Allura turned around and faces Shiro and Lance. Her eyes starting to fill with tears but she refused to let them fall. "Even the most well-trained healers wouldn't be able to fix something like this. I'm- im sorry. I can't- I can't do anything. I can't help him." Allura felt like she had failed somehow, even though she knew she couldn't do it even if she had been trained as a healer. 

Shiro felt his knees give out, and he felt himself start falling to the floor before two pairs of arms were lowering him slowly to the ground and against the wall. 

Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro, and allura did the same. When Shiro recovered from his shock, he wrapped his arms apround the both of them, and they sat there against the wall, holding each other and crying. They didn't even notice the blade member finally leave his spot on the wall to take Keith's body out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Look ma, no editing. Or rereading to check for errors. Please call me out if you see any grammar/spelling/I used the the wrong form of they're/their/there or your/you're. I wasn't using Microsoft word I was using notes on my phone which doesn't grammar check


End file.
